


Flowers in the Moonlight

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A hint of smut at the end, F/M, Fluff, he should be covered in flowers, maul gets a flower crown, swvalentine2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Jemini takes Maul to her home planet for the Festival of Love. How will he feel about it? For SWValentine2021. Day 4: Flowers.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Star Wars Valentine 2021





	Flowers in the Moonlight

Jemini had surprised Maul by bringing him to Ryeesha during its annual Festival of Love. She led him off the ship with her hands over his eyes, she was on her toes to reach him though. Once they were off the ramp, she removed her hands from his face. He then adjusted to the light before his eyes widened and he smiled. The landing pad was covered in more flowers than usual and had decorations. She then moved to stand next to him. 

“What is this? It all looks beautiful,” Maul said while taking her hand in his.

“Well, it’s the Festival of Love and I wanted to share it with you,” Jemini told him with a smile. 

“That sounds wonderful,” he said.

“Come on, let’s go get changed,” she said as she took him by the hand to her room in the palace. 

In her room, there was a set of Ryeeshan clothes for him. It was a cream colored long sleeve top, black pants, and a dark blue sash with pink gold embroidery along the edges. While he changed into those, she changed into a dark blue dress that sparkled like the night sky. Once they were dressed, their eyes roamed over each other. She had never seen him in this type of attire before and she thought he was beautiful.

“You look amazing,” she smiled as she set her arms on his shoulders.

“As do you,” he said while his hands rested on her hips. 

Then, they shared a tender kiss before heading out. They had eventually made their way to the plaza market where it was also covered in flowers and decorations. They walked around, exploring shops and saying his to people. At one point a little girl came up to them and handed a flower to each of them. Then, a shopkeeper that was selling flower crowns gestured for them to come over. He handed them each a flower crown that complimented them. Maul had got a red flowered one and Jemini had gotten a bue one. Then, they put their flower crowns on. She then offered to pay him and the shopkeeper told her that they were on the house. She then noticed his tip jar and decided to tip him. The shopkeeper thanked her and the two were then off to continue their walk through the market. 

At some point, music had started playing and people began dancing. Maul offered his hand out to her so they could dance. She gladly took his hand and he led her to where people were dancing. He didn’t know the dance that they were doing but Jemini smiled and showed him how to dance this particular dance. As the music played, everyone began this group dance and Maul and Jemini were constantly changing partners. They would come close to dancing together but were pulled away by someone. Maul was growing a little frustrated, he had wanted to dance with her. Jemini did pick up on it and smiled, she knew they would be together at some point. Right at the end of the song, they had finally paired up. They were both out of breath as they gazed into each other’s eyes. A smile appeared on her face and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“The sun is getting low, wanna head back?” She asked him. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he replied.

They then headed back to the palace and she led him to the garden. The sun was just below the horizon and the flowers that were native to the planet were beginning to glow. His eyes widened, he had never seen anything like this before. He then looked at her and her flower crown was glowing just like the flowers in the garden. Then, he glanced up and saw that his flower crown was glowing too. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

“This is beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said.

“You haven’t?” She asked.

“No. Are these native to Ryeesha?” He said.

“They are, it’s the planet’s speciality. A lot of people like having these flowers in their home or for their special events,” she told him.

“I can see why,” he said. He then used his free hand to run his fingers along her cheek, “Everything from this planet is beautiful.” He then took his other hand to shape her face with both hands, “Especially you, my gemstone.”

Then, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed. One of his hands slipped down to her waist to pull her closer so that they were flush against each other. Her hands had found their way to his chest and were gripping at the fabric. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted. Her lips then graced into a smile and he smiled with her. Her eyes then fluttered open and were met with his amber eyes.

“I love you, so much,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he said.

She then pulled him in for another kiss and bit his lower lip slightly. He opened his mouth for her and she slipped her tongue in to explore his mouth. He let out a small whimper into the kiss. The hand on her waist tightened its grip, causing her to gasp. The hand on her face moved to tangle in her hair. It was now her turn to whimper into the kiss. He loved tangling his fingers into her soft hair. He especially loved it because he could pull the sweetest sounds from her. 

Eventually, they had made their way back to her room. Their lips had found each other again and they were helping the other undress. He kissed her while making their way to the bed. Her knees had hit the back of the bed and she fell onto her back on the bed. He left kisses all over her body, earning himself gasps and other sweet sounds from her. They had spent most of that night, tangled together and making the most delicious noises. He made sure that she was completely satisfied, since Ryeeshans had a higher libido and he was more than happy to spend all night between her legs. It wasn’t until early morning when they had finally slept in each other’s arms. If this is what the Festival of Love was, Maul was more than happy to come back every year for it. Especially if it made her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: obi-wankenobae, jeminithejedi  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
